deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Feijan
Feijan is the Space Allied Alliance and the Allied Alliance Solo Hero as well a member of the Galactic Alliance and The Temple of the Ancients. A cunning and devious trickster from Planet Hanugal, Feijan is known to the destruction of the Ravasargal capital and incited the liberation of his home planet while he's the hero of Sri Lanka, defending his new home against the Syndrome Invaders. Origin Many centuries ago, the planet of Hanugal was ruled by the ruthless Ravasargal, a force of feminist Sergals seek for conquest and power and spread fear among the civilization. But coming out of the galactic jungle came Feijan, a mysterious cunning trickster who incited the liberation by vandalizing, tricking them into their demise, and sabotaging their war effort against the rebels. Even he burned their capital to the ground at night, destroying their empire into dust and liberated the planet from their claws. But following after the liberation, however, he became a most wanted criminal for the Ravasargal and being hunted for ages but he does not age because he's a demigod or some sort. After many centuries of fighting the Ravasargal, he decided to leave the planet for the moment at that time to ensure to end their endless pursuit of vengeance. Unfortunately, he was still being pursued by his ancient enemy and had to escape from them, away from the Animalia Galaxy until he reached to the Terran Solar System and his ship was hit hard and crashed landed into the jungle on the Republic of Sri Lanka in 1999 where he found himself in the middle of a civil war between the Tamil Tiger terrorists and the Sri Lankan government forces. In the amidst of his own confusion, he was quickly spotted by one of the government soldiers and was believed to be as Hanuman, the Monkey King of Hindu, and aided them by disarming the terrorists and ended the battle. After the skirmish has ended, he was brought to the government facility to make sure that incident remain a secret before the public finds out but thankfully that secret is now under the protection of the Temple of the Ancients as well to keep an eye on Feijan before he goes mischief again. Ten years after the Tamil Tigers' militarily defeat, Feijan is resided at the old abandoned temple in the jungle and life was peaceful though he missed his home planet for a long time. Until that day, the Ravasargal have found him and Feijan was called once again to stop his ancient foes once and for all before they could wipe out the country in a matter of minutes. In the Sri Lankan capital of Colombo, Feijan rescued and evacuated the civilians from the invaders while fighting some Ravasargalian fighters on the streets where he confronted their queen and offered to return home to Planet Hanugal but he rejected because he will never serve to an evil queen who attempts to conquer the galaxy and knows her dirty tricks just like her ancestors. He defeated the evil queen with his Aura and forced the Ravasargal to leave with their empty paws of nothing, saving Sri Lanka in the process. After the invaders' defeat, Feijan was hailed as a hero and have gained attention from the Galactic Alliance who were about bring him back home after Planet Hanugal was really freed from the Ravasargal. But he decided to stay there as his new home and protect the good people from evil and want some new friends to help. Fortunately, he made friends with Kleaf and Clan Daevas in 2015 and Kishan in 2019. Feijan is now the defender of Sri Lanka, both a hero and a vigilante. Personality Feijan is a cunning trickster but a bit of mischief due to his humorous attitude. But he's kind and gentle at the same time. He loves to play tricks and pranks on enemies and sometimes on friendly ones, only to be joking, as his sports. No knows about his true origin though, but he was born the jungle mountains where he was raised by space monkeys. Only he can remember was his mother's armor with a symbol that looked resembled from Hanuman's weapon. Now he knows the truth and when his adoptive "family" were threatened and nearly destroyed by the Ravasargal, he became a lone freedom fighter and enjoys fighting them and of course, rejecting and ignoring their bad offers from their queen. On Earth, he was viewed by the media as the Hanuman of the Stars as his nickname but most of it say he's just an urban myth and thankfully nobody can proof it of his existence but a legend, a pure fantasy; naturally, Feijan luckily relieved that no one can proof it of his prescience because he's an alien so he keeps luring them into nothing but a prank and hoax. Powers and Abilities Feijan had been lived in the wilderness where he moves, jumps, and fights like a monkey but he was also trained at the Hanu Mountains and wields the The Mystic Rod of Hanuman after he learned the truth about his parents' death. He's very athletic and agile fighter, using walls, trees, pillars, and even on ceilings as his advantages; it's like he's doing parkour with a melee weapon knocking them down and out one by one. He can also deflect their laser shots and bullets with his rod, defending himself while spinning it around himself. With his Aura, it gives him enough speed in slow-motion allowing to knock all or nearly of them down in a minute and half or escape from any danger while dodging their attacks before time runs out. Inspirations * Inspired from Hanuman. * Modeled after the Sergal race, created by trancy MICK. Category:Database Category:Space Allied Alliance Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:The Temple of the Ancients Category:Galactic Alliance